


ONE SHALL RAZE

by wrenweasly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: i saw a prompt that said "what if harry actually died" and this is the outcome





	ONE SHALL RAZE

Neville has always been in the background, and he preferred it that way. Sure he didn't have a fanclub, or girls crowding him every second like Harry. But then again he wasn't in constant danger his entire life. Yeah he heard that he could`ve been the ‘chosen one’, but if he was being honest he's glad he wasn't. So he's been in the background and everything was fine. Until, of course, the battle of hogwarts.  
The battle has been going on for quite some time now and it looked like they were winning. Neville was having a blast. He almost got bit by a werewolf, fell off a bridge, things were going great. Well, they were until they saw the red sparks. Neville and the rest of dumbledore's army ran to the front of the school where the sparks were coming from  
When they got to the main entrance of the castle, the first thing neville noticed was Cho Chang. The ravenclaw seeker had her wand in the air, shooting red sparks. Her face was ghost white and she was staring straight forward.  
“What`s wrong?” Neville whispered to Cho.  
Cho didn't respond. Instead, she slowly pointed to where she was looking. Neville turned and stared in the same direction.  
What he saw will haunt Neville for the rest of his life.  
Marching to the castle was at least a thousand death eaters, most of them Neville either knew by name or saw in past battles, but some looked relatively new. In front was lord Voldemort himself. On his left was bellatrix lestrange, giggling to herself. And on Voldemort's right was Hagrid. Hagrid was walking slowly, tears streaming down his face, holding a corpse. The body had messy black hair and pale skin. Glasses askew, the only feature that stood out was a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.  
Harry potter, the boy who lived, was dead.  
One by one they realised who the corpse was. Terror and panic swept through the crowd. Neville heard a shriek and turned around. He saw Ginny struggling against Lunas arms, trying to charge the dark lord. Neville felt like he was falling. When he was at his first to his third year of hogwarts he thought Harry was immortal. Now he was dead and Neville had no idea how they`d go on. Voldemort was grinning like a maniac. He Raised his arms to speak  
“People of Hogwarts,” Voldemort boomed, “today is a day we will all remember. Today is the day the so called ‘boy who lived’ was defeated.” he turned to the death eaters “HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” he shouted  
The death eaters laughed and jeered like Voldemort just told the funniest joke in the world. Suddenly a shout rang through the crowd.  
“Tom marvolo Riddle you son of a bitch!”  
Ginny had escaped from Lunas grip and was running towards the dark lord with blinding speed, shooting so many spells Neville didn't even think she knew what she was saying.  
Voldemort, however, blocked them all and sent a shot of green light,hitting Ginny full in the face.  
Ginny crumpled onto the floor, dead.  
“Now,” Voldemort continued, “as i was saying before that stupid little girl interupted me, it seems you have one of us in your ranks.”  
He turned, looking straight at someone in the crowd.  
“Draco Malfoy,” the dark lord shouted, “come. Join your mother and father.”  
All eyes turned on Draco, unsure of what he was going to do. Draco stared at Voldemort, gulped and said quietly,  
“No”  
“What was that?” the dark lord said, “what did you say?”  
“I said NO,” Draco shouted, surprising everyone. “You just killed an innocent girl,how could I join you?”  
again,Voldemort shot a green light out of his wand and Draco immediately crumpled to the floor.  
“Shame,” Voldemort said, “he really was useful”  
Neville stood there, his knees wobbling.  
Everything was falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, i love cliffhangers


End file.
